


Ultima carta

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, bjorn wrote a letter, hope that someone here speaks spanish though
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Ese día nevado, cuando Askeladd regresó a su habitación luego del duelo contra Thorfinn, se encontró con una carta de su amigo.





	Ultima carta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/gifts).

> El fanfic escrito por minikawa llamado "F***you, Askeladd" me inspiro a escribir esto!
> 
> Lo escribí en poco tiempo y algo apurada... pero creo que es suficiente como para publicarlo jajaja... de ahí lo arreglare... 
> 
> jaja... y Bjorn probablemente esta algo OCC... bueeeno, esto también lo arreglare en su debido tiempo ;p

Askeladd, desde nuestra juventud que velo por ti.

¿No podrías fijarte?

Askeladd, desde que te conocí te he admirado. 

¿No podrías ponerlo en tu corazón?

Askeladd, cada pensamiento mio es un intento de entenderte.

¿No podrías darme paz? 

Askeladd, si llega un mañana, espero morir en tus manos.  
Pensé que podía con lo que fuera mientras estaba con vida, hasta que trate de pelear en contra del destino por ti.  
La vida se me fue en eso, mi lealtad fue tomada por hecho, me obligaste a vivir con resentimiento. 

No temo que te sientas solo cuando me vaya, mi verdadero miedo es que te tomes con indiferencia mi partida. 

Yo solo quise ser tu amigo, Askeladd, ese fue mi único deseo en esta vida.  
Pero ahora en las puertas del valhalla, lo único que espero es grandeza en tu futuro, suficiente como para que seas digno de estos sentimientos.

Sigue adelante, y dale un sentido a mi vida y muerte, es el único favor que te pido en nuestras décadas de compañía. 

Bjorn.


End file.
